¿Y qué con eso?
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Dipper está en medio de una rabieta y Mabel está decidida a saber a qué se debe y ayudarlo a calmarse. PINECEST, dedicado a SessKagome and Shade Shaw.


_**¿Y qué con eso?.**_

Mabel no tenía ni idea de por qué Dipper estaba tan exageradamente molesto, literalmente había llegado, irrumpido en la cabaña gritando algunas cosas que Mabel prefería no mencionar, no se permitía usarlas en su vocabulario, para ser claros. Después de ese mini-berrinche en la entrada se había encerrado en el sótano y hasta ese momento nadie había logrado hacerlo salir. El sótano, si lo veíamo desde el punto de vista de Mabel, era el lugar en el que se iba a Sueterllandia, pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Dipper era una especie de "cuarto de pánico" o algo por el estilo, así que si se metía ahí, nadie lo hacía salir...ni a rastras.

Tenían la cabaña para ellos solos, ya que el tío Stan tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y no volvería hasta tarde, todo hubiera sido lindo y perfecto si Dipper no hubiera decidido entrar en cólera, pero ella no lo culpaba, en realidad no, la verdad era que se había pasado la tarde preocupada por qué podría haber alterado a su hermano, ya que, él no era de hacer de ese tipo de escenitas, por lo que tendría que haber habido alguna razón lógica detrás de todo ese asunto, claro que, no lo entendería si el señor Pines seguía de bonito negándose a abrir la puerta o gritándole alguna obsenidad cada vez que amenazaba con llamar a Stan o forzar la cerradura con un pasador.

-Vamos, Dipper, ¿por qué no le dices por qué estás molesto a alguien?-,preguntó Mabel por enésima vez

-Porque sé que al decir "alguien" te refieres a tí-, dijo Dipper desde adentro

-Pues...En mi defensa no hay nadie más aquí-, dijo Mabel a punto de perder su paciencia

-Entonces no diré nada, ni voy a salir-, se resignó Dipper

-Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no le cuentas a tu hermana qué te pasa?, tal vez pueda ayudarte, o...lo que sea-, dijo Mabel nerviosamente, ya que ese comportamiento empezaba a preocuparla, un poco, pero comenzaba a hacerlo.

-No puedes arreglar nada, Mabel, ya déjalo, deja el asunto, olvídalo, ¡Y DÉJAME PUDRIRME EN MI MISERIA!-

-¿Ves?, por eso es que quiero ayudarte-

-Pues no puedes-, dijo Dipper

-¡UGH!-,gritó Mabel, -Pero te vas a acordar de mi-

Se alejó furiosa...y después volvió

-En algún momento tendrás hambre o tendrás que ir al baño y tendrás que salir-, dijo prácticamente regañando a la puerta, porque Dipper todo el tiempo estuvo cantando la canción esa idiota e infantil de "La la la"

-¿Te atreves a cantarme el "La la la"?, pues...¡MEOW!-

-Ok, ¡MEOW!-

-¡MEOW!-

**-MEOW-**

**-¡MEOW!-**

Estuvieron gritando de esa manera hasta que Mabel logró llegar a la sala y para distraerse e ignorar todo el asunto, se decidió a llamar a una de sus amigas de California.

-Hola, Katie-, saludó Mabel con voz algo ronca, de tanto maullarle a su hermano

-Si, todo bien-, dijo después, -No, está enojado, se encerró en el sótano y no quiere salir, prácticamente estoy sola-

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Aaron?-...-No, yo no, aunque hay un chico-, dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello

-El chico aspirante a guardavidas-

* * *

-Dipper-, Mabel tocó lentamente la puerta, -Oye, te traje unas galletas, no sé si las quieras-

Habían pasado 2 horas después del show de los maullidos y Dipper aún no salía

-No tengo hambre-, su voz estaba entrecortada, había estado llorando

-Tienes que comer algo, Dippy, no puedes encerrarte ahí todo el día-

-Sí que puedo-

-Bueno, puedes pero no debes-

-¿Quién lo dice?-, escupió Dipper

-Pues yo, tu hermana, Mabel Pines, ¿lo recuerdas?-

No hubo respuesta, Mabel trató de mantener a la calma, pero estalló antes de lo esperado

-Ugh, mira, Dipper, no sé qué esté pasando por tu campirana mente, pero sé que ese algo está totalmente equivocado, este berrinchito tuyo se está saliendo de control y no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo un segundo ma...

-Mabel-

-Cállate. No estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo un segundo más, ahora me dices que no quieres salir, pues, ¿sabes qué?, tienes que salir, evadiendo tus problemas de esta manera tan estúpida no arreglarás nada...

-Mabel-

-Cierra el pico, estoy a medio discurso motivacional. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?, ¡COMPORTARTE COMO EL HOMBRE QUE ERES Y SALIR DEL MALDITO SÓTANO!, ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE AYUDARTE Y TÚ SIMPLEMENTE TE PARAS AHÍ Y TE NIEGAS A ABRIR LA MALDITA PUERTA!, ¡MALDICIÓN, DIPPER!, ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE HAS...

-¡MABEL!-

-¿¡QUÉ?!-

-...La puerta está abierta...-

Mabel sintió como se sonrojaba, es decir, tanto insulto a su hermano por culpa de la puerta para que este le viniera con que ya estaba abierta, sin embargo, se las arregló para ocultar su verguenza, se acomodó el cabello y se sacudió la ropa para después abrir la puerta.

Dipper estaba sentado en el suelo abrazado de sus piernas, no hacía contacto visual con ella, y era evidente que así era como estaba apuntado en sus planes

-Eh...¿quieres las galletas?-, preguntó Mabel incómodamente mostrándole el paquete de galletas, es decir, cuando Dipper se ponía así de deprimido significaba que el asunto era realmente serio.

-No tengo hambre, Mabel-, dijo Dipper, ella tragó saliva, pues comenzaba a acobardarse

-Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya o algo por el estilo?-, preguntó Mabel, al ver que no respondía, suspiró y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir

-No, Mabel-, dijo Dipper, por fin volteando su vista hacia ella

-¿Qué cosa?-, Tendía a ser de pensamiento lento cuando estaba nerviosa

-Quiero que te quedes, por favor no te vayas-, dijo Dipper por fin, Mabel suspiró, en cierto modo, esperaba esas palabras, pero no estaba segura de si a fuera oírlas o no.

Se acercó a su deprimido hermano y se arrodilló frente a él, la capucha del suéter le cubría prácticamente toda la cara, pero aún así podía ver sus ojos llorosos ahí. Para no sentirse peor, Mabel delicadamente le quitó la capucha, y al momento en el que su femenina mano rosó su mejilla, él la tomó y la presionó para que la mantuviera ahí, aunque sea unos segundos.

-¿Vas a contarme qué pasó?-, preguntó Mabel mientras hacía un intento de acariciarle la mejilla, intento casi inútil porque él se negaba a soltarle la mano, ignorando el hecho de que el olor a fresa de la crema humectante de manos de Mabel se estuviera penetrando profundamente en él.

Pasó otro rato

-Es Hazel-, dijo por fin. Hazel era la novia de Dipper, Mabel y ella no eran muy amigas, ya que la había visto besuqueándose en el bosque con un rubio, pero ella no quería herir a su hermano, y Hazel tampoco lo quería, así que hicieran un pacto: El trato expira cuando Dipper se de cuenta. El trato expiraba ese día.

Mabel tragó saliva, y por el modo en el que Dipper la miró supo que Hazel había soltado todo, hasta la parte en la que ella estaba involucrada

-Dipper, yo...

-Tenías que habermelo dicho, Mabel-, dijo Dipper mientras soltaba la mano de su hermana

-Lo intenté, pero no pude-, dijo Mabel, -Te veías tan feliz con ella y yo simplemente no podía arruinar eso...no quería arruinarlo, porque yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Dipper-

-¿Cómo iba a ser feliz si mi novia me engañaba con otro tipo y encima había conspirado con mi hermana para mantener el secreto?-

Mabel abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo

-No sé...por un momento creí que le importaba-, dijo Dipper

-Dipper-, dijo Mabel mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla una vez más

-Hazel no es la única chica que hay en este mundo, además, ella ni siquiera te merece, no se merece nada de ti, ni tu dolor, ni tus lágrimas...nada de eso, créeme-, dijo Mabel, -Además, no necesitas importarle para ser especial, no lo necesitas en lo absoluto-

-¿Y a quién le importo, Mabel?-, preguntó Dipper

-A mi me importas-, dijo Mabel, -A mamá, a papá, a Wendy, a Soos, al tío Stan, hasta Waddles te ama-

Se negó a dejarlo hablar

-No eres como los demás, Dipper, eres diferente. Un chico con una gran personalidad, el que daría todo por las personas que ama, inteligente, maduro, responsable de sus acciones. Eres guapo, tierno, estornudas como gatito-

Dipper no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante eso

-¿Sabes, Dipper?, Hazel no te merece ni un poquito-, dijo Mabel, -De hecho solo alguien que tuviera mucha suerte podría merecerte, ¿y Hazel?, Hazel es una basura, Dipper, completamente inútil que no...

Se vio obligada a callar...pues había sentido que los labios de Dipper habían tenido contacto con los de ella, _la había besado_.

Sintió como si todo lo que tenía en mente desapareciera. Eso estaba mal, él era su hermano, no se suponía que debiera estar sintiendo semejante cosa por él. Las mariposas de su estómago le decían otra cosa y casi involuntariamente le devolvió el beso. Podía sentir como Dipper le acariciaba el cabello, así que al instante supo lo que venía después, por eso lo soltó bruscamente

-Dijiste que solo una chica muy suertuda podría merecerme, bueno...creo que la encontré-, dijo Dipper tomándola de la barbilla, -De hecho, estuvo junto a mi todo el tiempo-

Mabel se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: las mariposas que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, como se sonrojaba estúpidamente cuando la elogiaba, como se moría de celos cuando estaba con Hazel, la torpeza que la invadía cuando estaban muy cerca. Mabel amaba a Dipper, literalmente. Una pequeña parte de ella seguía diciendo que eso estaba mal, pero...dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no?, así que, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?, tenía que seguir a su corazón, y su corazón solo apuntaba a Dipper, además, nadie tendría que enterarse de su relación ¿cierto?.

-Pues, sí que tengo mucha suerte-, dijo Mabel

-Más bien, el suertudo aquí fui yo-

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Mabel lo volvió a besar.

Muchos ya sabrán lo que sucedió después.

* * *

**INTENTO DE PINECEST AL ATAQUE :D...Y FELIZ CUMPLE A LA CHICA QUE SE LO DEDIQUÉ (que es realmente genial y comparte muchos sufrimientos conmigo)**


End file.
